


Exhibition

by Denise



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 10:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denise/pseuds/Denise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A smutty little drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exhibition

  


  
She walks, trusting her feelings, her senses to guide the way.

A hand grabs her but she doesn't fight, although blind, she knows. Her muscles tense, not in fear, but anticipation.

Hands caressing, touching, velvet calluses arousing as warm lips soothe. Rough and wild, they cavort like children, two bodies meshing in a dance as old as time. He stretches her, fills her like no other, perhaps too much, but she doesn't care. 

Reckless and wonton, she rides him, crying loudly as he uses her, and she him. 

Today is today, now is now and now is all they have.

 


End file.
